Mobile, and some desktop applications are distributed through online market places or stores, such as the App Store, Chrome Web Store, Google Play/Android Market, Windows Store, and the like. Applications can be updated for various reasons such as to fix bugs, add features, remove security vulnerabilities, and the like. The updated, new versions of applications are placed on the online market places for distribution. An online market place can push notification regarding availability of updates to users' client devices. However, the notification merely informs users regarding updates, but does not force users to upgrade their applications. Users may then not be able to take advantage of the new features, stability, security improvements, etc., provided by new versions of applications.